O Vestido de Formatura
by Merabe Ahava
Summary: Como um vestido manchado poderá juntar um casal apaixonado?


O Vestido de formatura

Observei o meu reflexo no espelho do ateliê de costura por vários minutos. Estava perfeito! Era isso: um vestido verde-escuro, no modelo sereia, que destacava curvas que eu nem sabia que tinha. Eu me senti como uma estrela de cinema, caminhando pelo tapete vermelho na entrega do Oscar.

– Tem certeza de que você quer esse, Sakura? - mamãe perguntou, cismando.

– Quero sim, mãe. Não acha que está perfeito? - dei uma voltinha.

– Está lindo, querida. Mas não sei se vale o preço. - mamãe franziu o cenho e fez uma cara pensativa.

– Acho que você fica melhor no outro, o rosa. Combina com o seu cabelo.

Bem... O vestido que eu queria era desenhado por um estilista famoso, mas estava acima do orçamento dos meus pais. Não éramos pobres, mas também não éramos ricos. Estávamos no meio termo. Meus pais tinham dito que me dariam certa quantia em dinheiro, mas qualquer coisa acima disso seria de minha responsabilidade. Por isso, nos dois últimos meses, eu fiz de tudo o que podia para ganhar dinheiro, economizando e fazendo bicos depois da escola. Eu tinha que ter a festa de formatura perfeita, com o vestido perfeito.

Eu sabia que mamãe estava bem intencionada ao tentar me fazer gastar menos, mas acho que ela não me compreendia de certa forma. Eu esperei por esse dia desde o primeiro ano, e tinha que sair tudo perfeito.

– Mas Sakura... Tem certeza?

Dei o meu melhor olhar de bebê chorão a minha mãe. Isso nunca falhava. Mamãe suspirou com a mão no quadril.

– Tudo bem, querida. Pode levá-lo.

Eu disse, nunca falhava.

Dei um grito alto e abracei a minha mãe, dizendo "obrigada" muitas vezes e dando-lhe beijinhos na bochecha. Segundo a vendedora, meu vestido destacava os meus olhos e eu estava linda dentro dele.

Esperava que Sasuke achasse o mesmo.

Eu ansiava por esse dia desde a primeira vez que pisei no Konoha High School, em 2012. Foi quando conheci Sasuke, o prodígio da família Uchiha, irmão do professor Itachi (uma genética muito abençoada, diga-se de passagem). Pele branca, olhos muito escuros e os cabelos... Ah, os cabelos de Sasuke! Tão negros como o ônix. Ele era tão lindo! Uma perfeição, uma obra divina. Apaixonei-me por ele quase que imediatamente.

Primeiro, me encantei por sua aparência perfeita, mas com o passar do tempo, me apaixonei pela pessoa que ele era. Antes de conhecê-lo direito, ele era arrogante, irônico é muito, muito fechado. Mas com o passar do tempo, quando fizemos amizade, percebi a pessoa maravilhosa que ele era. Apesar de sua personalidade difícil, Sasuke era divertido, prestativo e bastante protetor. Além de um grande amigo. Para ele eu contava tudo, menos que estava apaixonada por ele. Minhas amigas sempre diziam que eu deveria me declarar, mas era praticamente impossível. Então, eu esperei e desejei com todas as minhas forças o fim do terceiro ano, quando aconteceria a nossa festa de formatura.

Como combinamos, as garotas convidariam os garotos. Todas foram bem sucedidas, inclusive eu. E o melhor é que Sasuke rejeitou mais de 30 convites (pasmem!) e aceitou o meu! Em outras palavras, ele esperou o meu convite. E desde então, tenho contado os dias para a chegada da festa, que seria daqui há duas semanas. Eu iria contar para ele que o amava. Por isso tinha que sair tudo absolutamente perfeito!

Uma hora depois, eu me encontrava em uma lanchonete com as minhas amigas. Todas contavam detalhes dos tão sonhados vestidos, empolgadíssimas.

Tenten já namorava o Neji desde o ano passado, então não precisou passar pelo difícil processo de convidá-lo para ser o seu par. Ino foi mais corajosa e convidou Gaara, e no mesmo dia os dois começaram a namorar. Isto é o que eu chamo de sorte no amor! Já para Hinata foi bem difícil, pois ela amava o Naruto secretamente há algum tempo, e por ser extremamente tímida, teve a nossa ajuda para chamá-lo. Bem, o nosso loirinho preferido abriu um sorrisão enorme e aceitou na hora. Nem preciso dizer que ela quase desmaiou.

Naquela tarde, nós quatro fazíamos planos para a festa e depois dela. Além de nós, havia também Christinne, a professora de História, a mais bonita e nossa preferida (e segundo os meninos, a mais gostosa também). Christinne tinha um baita tombo por Kakashi, o professor de Filosofia, mas não admitia isso de jeito nenhum. Então, planejávamos fazer os dois ficarem juntos nessa festa, nem que fosse só para conversar.

Óbvio que eles não sabiam disso.

. . .

Duas semanas depois, eu estava pronta. Eu e minhas amigas passamos o dia inteiro nos preparando, fazendo maquiagem, unhas e cabelos. Até aproveitei pra dar um retoque na minha tinta rosa. No espelho do meu quarto, eu admirava meu reflexo. Nunca havia me sentido tão linda assim. Meu cabelo estava até os ombros, com grandes cachos e uma presilha linda. A maquiagem perfeita! Destacava os meus olhos e combinava perfeitamente com o vestido.

Esse era o meu dia e nada poderia estragar isso!

Em minutos, a campainha da porta soou. Era Sasuke. Meu coração disparou, esperando que ele me achasse a garota mais linda que ele já havia visto. Conforme eu entrava na sala de visitas, meu coração disparava cada vez mais. Sasuke voltou-se para mim, fez uma cara de surpresa e exclamou:

– Wow! Você está fantástica, Sakura.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem e sorri.

– Obrigada, Sasuke. Você está lindo! – e estava mesmo. Sasuke de smoking era a visão do paraíso.

Por um bom tempo, eu e Sasuke tiramos muitas fotos, e depois fomos até a casa dele tirar fotos com os pais dele também. Sabiam que a mãe dele parecia uma mocinha de 18 anos? Está pra nascer uma mulher mais bonita do que aquela! O corpinho de dar inveja. E o pai dele então? Um gato! Por isso que Sasuke e seu irmão eram tão lindos assim. Eita genética maravilhosa!

Nem preciso comentar que eu estava me achando. Normalmente eu odiava ser o centro das atenções, mas nessa noite eu flutuava no ar. Estava adorando ouvir todos comentando como eu e Sasuke parecíamos lindos juntos. Além disso, ele parecia estar bastante confortável ao meu lado, e de vez em quando me dava elogios. Eu estava adorando tudo isso!

Depois, ele me levou para jantar com os nossos amigos. E era aqui que o nosso plano de juntar Kakashi e Christinne entraria em ação. Segundo os meninos, o nosso professor lindo tinha certo interesse na nossa professora linda, mas nunca falou com ela porque achava que Christinne ainda gostava de Itachi. Christinne e Itachi namoraram por uns dois anos, antes de ela começar a trabalhar no colégio. Pela amizade que eles ainda mantinham, Kakashi pensava que eles ainda se gostavam. Ledo engano.

Assim, os meninos levaram o nosso professor lindo para o jantar, e nós levamos a nossa professora linda, torcendo para que eles se entendessem e virassem o casal de professores lindos.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, quase todos já estavam lá (exceto Kakashi). Os meninos estavam lindíssimos, e as meninas estavam perfeitas!

Tenten usava um vestido longo rosa, bem justinho. Eu nem sabia que a Tenten tinha uma bunda grande assim. O vestido a valorizava demais. Além disso, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos soltos e com grandes cachos. Ela estava linda e sexy.

Ino usava um vestido perolado, longo e fluido, que destacava os seios dela. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque alto e a franja cobrindo o olho, como sempre. A maquiagem destacava seus olhos azuis. Lindíssima!

Hinata estava vestindo um vestido rosa claro, longo e com a parte de baixo volumosa. O vestido era delicado como ela. Seu cabelo estava solto e cacheado, jogado para o lado e enfeitado com uma presilha. Hinata estava tão linda, parecia uma princesa!

Temari usava um vestido preto, com uma longa fenda. O cabelo solto, jogado para um lado. Muito sedutora!

Já Christinne estava com um vestido curto e justo, com bordados e transparências. O cabelo escuro solto e caindo pelas costas, e uma maquiagem lindíssima, além de um scarpin dourado. Ela estava muito sexy!

Sasuke e eu recebemos muitos elogios, lógico. Christinne disse que poderíamos ser eleitos o rei e a rainha da festa. Pedimos o jantar e alguns minutos depois, Kakashi chegou.

– Olá, pessoal!

– Atrasado de novo! - Ino, Tenten e Naruto gritaram em uníssono. Kakashi sorriu e pediu desculpas.

– Me perdi no caminho da vida.

Christinne gargalhou com a desculpa de Kakashi, fazendo com que o mesmo a notasse ali. Imediatamente ela corou, e ficou ainda mais vermelha quando ele disse que ela estava magnífica.

Olhei para as meninas e pisquei.

– Kakashi, você está lindo! - Tenten disse, sorrindo. O professor agradeceu, meio sem jeito.

– Eu concordo. Está um gato! - Ino concordou.

– Verdade. - falei e olhei para nossa vítima. -Não é mesmo, Christinne?

Tudo fazia parte do plano.

A moça corou violentamente e quase não conseguiu responder. Até parecia a Hinata!

– S-sim... Está lindo! - ela gaguejou. Os meninos fizeram a mesma coisa, mas dessa vez, elogiaram a nossa professora com todo fervor. Pude perceber um leve olhar de descontentamento em Kakashi quando Gaara disse que Christinne tinha o corpo mais lindo que ele já vira. Ino só não ficou com mais ciúmes porque já era tudo combinado.

Durante o jantar, os garotos faziam brincadeiras só pra fazer a gente rir. Naruto era a alma do nosso grupo. Sempre nos fazia rir com suas trapalhadas. Durante uma piada, Naruto começou a gargalhar e bateu o cotovelo no meu refrigerante (eu estava sentada entre ele e Sasuke) e o copo caiu em cima de mim. Num impulso, pulei da cadeira para não ser atingida, mas foi pior. Esbarrei na minha torta de queijo, e ela caiu em cima do meu vestido.

Olhei horrorizada enquanto o queijo derretido caía sobre o meu vestido, deixando tudo amarelo. Minha única reação foi ficar olhando o meu precioso vestido de formatura ficar manchado de queijo.

Num ímpeto, corri para o banheiro, sendo seguida por Hinata e Ino. Involuntariamente comecei a chorar, pois a minha noite perfeita arruinou-se sem nem ter começado. Não acreditava que esperei meses por esse dia, e ele acaba assim. Com meu vestido caríssimo todo sujo de queijo.

Sem saber o que fazer, as meninas tentavam ajudar. No desespero, tentei passar papel úmido para retirar o queijo, e foi com horror que percebi que tudo ficou pior. Agora tinha pedaços de papel espalhado em meu vestido!

– Droga, droga, droga! - exclamei, em lágrimas. - Não acredito que isso está acontecendo!

– Sakura, fica calma! - Ino tentava tirar os pedaços de papel grudados no queijo. - A gente vai dar um jeito nisso.

– Como, Ino? Meu vestido está arruinado! Era a minha noite perfeita, mas está tudo estragado. Duvido que Sasuke queira sair comigo nesse estado. A minha maquiagem já está toda borrada! - desabafei, chorando mais ainda. Estava tudo arruinado. Meu vestido, minha maquiagem, minha confiança. Logo hoje que eu diria a Sasuke que o amava, agora eu me sentia patética.

Hinata me pedia pra ficar calma, enxugando as minhas lágrimas. Encostada à pia do banheiro, eu tentava em vão me acalmar e engolir o choro, mas era tudo debalde. Eu estava decepcionada. Nunca imaginei que a minha tão sonhada noite de formatura iria acabar sem nem ter começado. Sasuke não gostaria de sair com uma garota desastrada, que arruinava o próprio vestido. Com certeza.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

 _–_ Sakura, você está bem? Posso entrar? - era a voz de Sasuke. Olhei desesperada para as meninas. Ele não podia me ver nesse estado!

– Manda ele entrar! - Ino sussurrou.

– Tá louca, Ino? - sussurrei de volta.

– Ela tem razão. - dessa vez o sussurro veio da doce voz de Hinata. - Deixe o Sasuke entrar, e a gente vai sair. Esse é o momento para vocês se resolverem. Boa sorte, amiga.

Certo. Ok. Respirei fundo e pedi para ele entrar. Tão logo ele entrou, as meninas saíram, dando uma piscada para mim. Sorri fracamente.

– Ta tudo bem, Sakura? - Sasuke perguntou. Apenas assenti com a cabeça. Eu queria desaparecer. Além de um borrão lambuzado no vestido, tinha manchas de papel nele. Minha maquiagem estava borrada e o meu rosto vermelho e inchado de tanto chorar. Virei o rosto, não querendo que ele visse meu estado.

– Pode me levar pra casa? - perguntei, com a voz fraca. Sasuke franziu o cenho e olhou pra mim.

– Não quer mais ir à festa?

Dessa vez eu que franzi o cenho e o encarei.

– Sasuke, não posso aparecer assim!

Com seriedade, Sasuke olhou para o meu vestido e depois para o meu rosto.

– Ainda acho que você está ótima. - disse gentilmente. - Não me importo com o que você está vestindo. Só quero ir com você e ainda acho que a gente pode se divertir.

"Só quero ir com você." As palavras de Sasuke me pegaram de surpresa. Olhei para ele, intrigada.

– Sasuke, olha pra mim. Eu estou horrível! Meu vestido está arruinado. Minha maquiagem está borrada. Não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu. - senti que as lágrimas ameaçavam cair novamente. Mas me surpreendi. Sasuke aproximou-se e gentilmente enxugou as minhas lágrimas.

– Sakura, se quiser ir para casa, eu a levarei. Mas falei sério. Eu não me importo com o que você veste. Para mim, você poderia estar de pijamas velhos e toda descabelada, e ainda assim eu te acharia a garota mais maravilhosa do mundo. Eu gosto é de estar com você.

Agora imagina aí a minha reação. Tipo, o cara que você gosta há anos fala essas coisas lindas pra você!

– Sasuke, eu... - ele me interrompeu, colocando um dedo em meus lábios.

– Sakura, estou dizendo isso não apenas por você ser minha amiga. Mas sim, porque eu gosto de você. - ele corou um pouco, e eu senti o meu estômago gelar. - Não apenas gosto, mas acho que te amo. Não, espera. Eu tenho certeza. Eu amo você, Sakura, e estava apenas esperando o momento perfeito para te falar isso. Acho que este é um bom momento.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Apenas fiquei encarando Sasuke, sentindo as lágrimas quentes vindo de novo. Mas dessa vez, eram de alegria. Sasuke me amava! O melhor de tudo é que ele não se importava com o que eu vestia ou usava. Ele só queria estar comigo.

– Oh, Sasuke... Eu te amo tanto! - exclamei. - Eu tinha planejado tudo perfeito e diria isso hoje à noite, mas aconteceu esse imprevisto, que apenas tornou tudo melhor. Nem sei o que dizer, Sasuke! Só sei que te amo!

Então, Sasuke segurou o meu rosto e aproximou-se. Fechamos os nossos olhos e nos beijamos. Meu primeiro beijo com Sasuke. Só uma palavra poderia descrever: maravilhoso. Beijar Sasuke não tinha a sensação de fogos de artifício ou de sinos soando. Ao contrário. A sensação de beijar Sasuke era calma, delicada e apaixonada. Era como a sensação de estar em paz. Fomos interrompidos pelo som da porta se abrindo.

– Opa! - era a voz de Christinne. Separamo-nos. Ela estava com um sorriso sem graça. - Acho que interrompi alguma coisa... Desculpem-me. Sakura, eu vim dar um jeito no seu vestido.

Christinne me puxou pela mão saímos do banheiro. Eu perguntei a ela onde íamos e ela disse que íamos até a sua casa, e também disse a Sasuke para nos esperar pois voltaríamos logo.

Quando passamos pela nossa mesa e dissemos para onde íamos, Kakashi se ofereceu pra nos levar. Christinne corou e disse que não precisava.

– Eu insisto, Christinne. – Kakashi aproximou-se dela. Eu e a turma nos entreolhamos, sorrindo.

– Vamos, Christinne. Aceita. – sussurrei para minha professora. – Uma carona é sempre bem-vinda.

– T-tudo bem. – ela gaguejou um pouco antes de aceitar. Pisquei para meus amigos e seguimos Kakashi até o seu carro. Christinne apossou-se do banco da frente e eu fui sozinha, no banco de trás.

O melhor de tudo é que os dois foram conversando, ou melhor, sussurrando um para o outro o caminho todo. Eu fingia que olhava pela janela, mas estava prestando atenção neles. E foi aí que aconteceu.

Christinne estava com a mão esquerda pousada na sua coxa, e Kakashi trocou uma marcha com a mão direita. E aí, do nada, ele segurou a mão dela. Não resisti. Discretamente, peguei meu celular e tirei uma foto dos pombinhos de mãos dadas. Mandei a foto por mensagem para Sasuke e pedi que ele mostrasse ao pessoal.

Quando chegamos ao nosso destino, Christinne agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para dentro de casa. Nem tive tempo de analisar o ambiente, pois ela já me empurrou para o seu quarto.

– Acho que nós temos o mesmo tamanho, Sakura. Tenho ainda o vestido de minha formatura da faculdade, foi no ano passado. Ainda tá novinho. Espero que sirva em você.

Christinne bagunçou o seu closet – mais ainda, porque aquilo tava uma zona – e me entregou o vestido. Me ajudou a tirar o primeiro e a vestir o novo.

Ele era tomara que caia, todo bordado no corpete, em modelo evasê e curto. Muito curto. Eita, mulher que gostava de vestido curto! Mas também, com umas pernas daquelas, até eu!

– Christinne, não está um pouco curto? – perguntei, me olhando no espelho.

Ela sorriu ternamente.

– Não se preocupe Sakura. Está perfeito. Depois você vem buscar o seu, certo?

– Certo.

A abracei com força, agradecendo. Ela também me ajudou a retocar a maquiagem.

Quando voltamos, Kakashi e Christinne continuaram de mãos dadas por quase todo o caminho. Nem vou comentar que quase morri. Ao chegarmos ao restaurante, Sasuke sorriu para mim e pegou a minha mão.

– Você está linda, Sakura. E suas pernas também. – piscou, brincalhão. Gargalhei.

Naruto me agarrou, com os olhos quase lacrimejando.

– Sakura! – gritou quase me deixando surda. – Desculpa, desculpa! Eu juro que foi sem querer, eu não queria derrubar o refrigerante e fazer aquele estrago todo! Desculpa, desculpa!

– Tudo bem, Naruto! Acidentes acontecem!

Naruto me abraçou, pedindo mais desculpas ainda.

Depois de algum tempo, todos fomos até a nossa festa. Sasuke e eu permanecemos de mãos dadas, o tempo todo. Eu flutuava, pois ele havia dito que me amava.

Nos divertimos a noite toda. Dançamos, comemos e rimos muito. Eu estava muito feliz. Na hora de tirar a foto, todos combinaram em fazer poses engraçadas. A bagaceira foi demais. Os outros alunos rolavam de rir de nós.

Primeiro Gaara e Ino. Ino subiu nas costas de Gaara, enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas e fez uma careta fofa, enquanto ele tentava fazer uma cara séria (sem sucesso).

Na vez de Tenten e Neji, ele ficou de quatro no chão e Tenten apoiou o pé nas costas dele, fazendo uma cara de mandona. Tadinho do Neji, mas foi hilário!

Hinata e Naruto foram muito fofos. Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e Hinata estendeu a mão, que Naruto segurou. Hinata fez uma cara de surpresa para a câmera, e Naruto olhava pra o seu rosto com uma cara de adoração. Parecia que ele a estava pedindo em casamento. Muito fofo, gente!

Na nossa vez, Sasuke me pegou no colo. Eu joguei uma perna para cima enquanto sorria abertamente. Sasuke fez uma cara de sedutor, com uma mão embaixo das minhas pernas (safado).

Depois vieram Shikamaru e Temari, que fizeram uma pose no estilo "Sr. e Sra. Smith".

Aí, do nada, Kakashi apareceu puxando Christinne pela mão, pedindo para o fotógrafo tirar uma foto deles também. Normalmente, as fotos eram apenas dos alunos, mas o fotógrafo da festa decidiu abrir uma exceção para eles dois.

Kakashi jogou Chrstinne para um lado, apoiando as suas costas com a mão direita. Christinne esticou a perna esquerda, apoiando o salto no chão, e flexionou a perna direita. Esse movimento fez com que o vestido dela subisse. Eles se encararam sedutoramente, e Kakashi apoiou a mão esquerda na perna dela.

– Eita, professor! – Temari gritou.

– Calma aí, rapaz! – Neji caiu na gargalhada.

– Vai devagar, Tigrão! – Naruto exclamou, fazendo todos rirem e Christinne corar.

Algum tempo depois, começou a tocar "I Won't Give Up", de Jason Mraz. Aproveitei para dançar coladinha com Sasuke. Eita, coisa maravilhosa. De onde estava, pude ver Kakashi e Christinne se beijando. Fiquei muito feliz por eles.

– Parece que eles deram certo, Sasuke. – falei, apoiando minha cabeça no seu peito.

– Isso é bom. – ele concordou, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. – Acho que nós também demos certo.

Olhei para ele, que sorria.

– Sakura Haruno, aceita ser a minha namorada?

Sorri, extremamente feliz. Nem acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade.

– Aceito.

. . .

Semanas depois, soubemos que Kakashi e Christinne estavam namorando. A professora vivia sorrindo. E eu também. Ah, esqueci de dizer que Naruto e Hinata foram escolhidos como o rei e a rainha da festa. Pudera, eles são tão fofinhos!

Havia acabado de receber a nossa foto da formatura. Enquanto observava o porta retrato, eu sorri. Quem diria que um desastre causado por uma torta de queijo no meu vestido iria me render uma das noites mais felizes da minha vida?

Acho que, a partir desse dia, passei a amar vestidos de formatura e tortas de queijo.

Olhando aquela foto em que eu estava no colo de Sasuke, eu soube que o amaria para sempre.

E noite mais perfeita do que aquela, só quando eu e Sasuke nos casamos, onde eu usei o meu tão sonhado vestido de noiva.

Mas isso vai ficar para outro conto.


End file.
